Routing between origins and destinations remains an ongoing technical challenge for mapping-related service providers (e.g., map data providers, navigation service providers, etc.). For example, providers are generally able to calculate and inform end users as to which is the fastest route from an origin point to a destination as well as the “best” route in terms of other parameters such as traffic, toll fares, topography, and the like. However, this calculated route often may not match the route that most people actually take from the origin point to the destination. For example, the number of travelers that actually take a calculated route may dramatically decrease during periods of road repair or construction on the calculated route. Even in the absence of an unexpected event on the calculated route, other hidden or unaccounted for factors may cause travelers to not take a route calculated or expected by a service provider. Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges to determine the modal (i.e., most popular) routes actually taken by users between an origin and a destination.